destroy_the_godmodderfandomcom-20200214-history
Irecreeper
Irecreeper, also known as Ire, is a major player of Destroy the Godmodder 2 and Destroy the Godmodder 0rigins, and the creator of Destroy the Godmodder: Chaos. He joined in Act 2, and is a master of chairs and the divine power of charisma. He has summoned a wide variety of entities. He is known for his obsession with chairs, his references to Twitch Plays Pokémon, summoning Lord Dome during Act 3, making a large amount of chair-based attacks that get more and more powerful, gaining the Armistyx, and casting Sepulchritude as the third Comb Rave. Irecreeper's Ancestor is the Sleuth, who Ire plays as in DTG0. Irecreeper's symbol on Bill Cipher's Zodiac is Pokeball, representing the Pokeball at the top of the Twitchy Staff. His Pesterchum handle is crankyCreeper CC (cccccc). Entities * Master Chair-Gun: A 10-post charge. It had a generator to improve the power of its attacks. * Problem Sleuth: A 30-post charge. He had several deadly attacks, including Sepulchritude. * 8 Robo-Medics: A 10-post charge. They were created to heal the Demonator, but were redirected to heal Problem Sleuth instead. * Chair-Army: A 15-post charge. The army was consisted of twenty Chair-Knights and Chair-Archers, with Dragon-Chair-Knight Spark leading them. * Matt and Natalie: A 40-post charge. They were the heroes of Epic Battle Fantasy, and they had several deadly attacks. * Low Orbit Ion Chair Cannon: A 20-post charge. An upgraded form of the Master Chair-Gun, this deadly satellite could stun foes using Ion Chair. * Zephhyre: A 20-post charge. Zephhyre was a player who's special attack was to fire an arrow at the enemy. Irecreeper quickly used the arrow to deal massive damage to the Grandmatriarch army. * Lance and Anna: A 40-post charge. The other heroes of Epic Battle Fantasy. They worked the same as Matt and Natalie, but they lived long enough to use their Limit Breaks. * Charitomb, the Weaponized Memorial: A 40-post charge. A giant mech made out of the Chair-Memorial, it had four souls bound to it that would increase it's fighting power. * The Chair-Paladins: A 15-post charge. They were divided into two roles, Wyvern Riders and Guardians. They defended the Garden of Eden. * The Kestrel: A 30-post charge. A powerful warship, it was armed with several weapons and a prototype shield system. * The Portable Shipyard: A 15-post charge. It came out at the same time as the Kestrel, producing Federation Scouts to help it in battle. * The Ender Colossus: A 30-post charge. A giant, horned Enderman. Upon being summoned, Irecreeper obtained the art of Endermancy. * The Zerg Army: A 40-post charge. A whole colony of Zerg units and buildings. They constantly reproduce from the Zerg Hive and Hatchery. * Past Irecreeper: A 40-post charge. Had several crowd-damaging attacks, and was driven insane by THE OPERATOR. * The AMP Unit: A 40-post charge. It boosted the power of the AG's attacks, but couldn't attack itself. * The Brain of Cthulhu: A 25-post charge from Terraria. He had an army of floating eyes called Creepers, which defended him from attacks. * Lord Dome: A 50-post charge. A boss who quickly defected to the Hostile faction. He carried two scythes, possessing their own special attacks. * Queen Bee: A 25-post charge from Terraria. Was destroyed by the PGs in two turns before she could really do anything. * The Skeleton Calvary: A 20-post charge. An army of twelve skeleton riders, they were lead by their boombox holding leader. * The Necrodancer: A 40-post charge. Had the power to take music from players, and play them on the battlefield, causing various effects. * The Wall of Flesh: A 30-post charge. It was meant to be a Joint Summon, but complications caused this to be a separate entity. * Master Chair Redux: A 50-post charge. It had an energy system to perform various special attacks, and several attack-able parts. * Isaac: A 50-post charge from The Binding of Isaac. He has the ability to shoot blood lasers and pull several magical cards out of his Deck of Cards, each with different effects. * The Streamer: A 50-post charge. The god above all else in TwitchPlaysPokemon. Doesn't seem to be at full strength, however... Chaoscreeper Chaoscreeper is one of Ire's characters. He appeared suddenly during the Glitch of Destroy the Godmodder 2 with a strong hatred for Slenderman. Using the rifts in space left by the Glitch, Chaoscreeper entered the code of Minecraft. His true intentions are unknown. Chaoscreeper appeared in Destroy the Godmodder: TV Tropes Edition, controlling tables and remnants of the Glitch. He is the main antagonist of Destroy the Godmodder: Chaos, teleporting the Descendants to his mindscape almost immediately after Destroy the Godmodder 2. ©haos©reeper (t)alks in a ©orrup(t)ed voi©e. Category:Players Category:Anti-Godmodder Category:DTG2 Category:DTG0 Category:Anti-Zero Category:Irecreeper Category:WIP